Someone Else's Arms
by WonWon-7
Summary: There are some people in one's life that change them forever that they discover each other in hard times. But can they discover that there is another side to what their life was meant to be? [DMxHG]
1. What's This

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with JK Rowling's original workings. I however do own any characters that I do put in my story, the times and places and plots put into it. No infringement intended._

**Someone Else's Arms  
**_What's This_

She screamed.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are absolutely hypocritical!" Her face red with anger it could not have been much redder than the older adolescent standing in front of her, whom was standing rather rigid beside the blazing fireplace.

"_What?_" said Ron in a whiny sort-of-a-voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you inconsiderate git!"

"No, I don't!" He yelled back.

"Then what is this?" she said brandishing a small foil-wrapped package, from beneath her black robe. Everyone who was watching and listening in on the conversation let out small gasps, giggles or had a look of disgust towards the seventh-year Prefect. Whispers erupted from a small corner of the room.

Ron seemed speechless of wanted words. His mouth opened and closed and judging by the look of his eyeballs then popping out of his head, he looked like a fish gasping for water.

"That'snotmine." He said quickly. Hermione jerked her head back ever so slightly.

"Oh really, Ron? Then how come I found it inside of your Potions book?" Her nose had flared and the colour in her face was beginning to settle down to a neutral pink.

"You were searching through my stuff, 'Mione?" Yelled a flabbergasted Ron.

She pointed a finger at him and sneered. "Don't you dare tell me what I should and should not do when it comes to the safety of my house, Ronald. I am utterly disgusted with you." She clasped her hand around the package tightly as if wanting it to disappear into thin air in the depths of her hands.

He outstretched his arm towards her, his palm face up. "Give it back, Hermione." He was quiet and soft, but stern in speaking. Her face tightened.

"Do you take me for a simpleton?"

"Of course not, Hermione, I just want what belongs to me, back." His cheeks flushed a darker tinge of red.

"Now why would I be giving you something that you'll never use in this castle?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. He swallowed spit and bit his lip softly. Pulling his arm back beside him, he shook his head and looked out at the crowd who had been staring for the past five minutes at them both.

"Do you _mind_?" He roared. First years jumped and started to scribble on their parchments once more. His eyes were shooting daggers at some of the older students and they slowly, but eventually went back to what they were doing.

"You know 'Mione, you're right. I do not need it. I do not know why I even had it in the first place." He said softly. His eyes, which were hard, softened as he looked down at her. Hermione squinted her eyes up at him, not too sure, if he was trying to deceive her.

"I'm happy you agree with me." She said sternly. The tone of voice she had could emit a certain fear in most people, but to Ron it was a normal and mundane sort of thing to him.

Ginny stepped in beside Hermione. She had been glaring at Ron from the start, she wanted to spit at his feet for being such a "typical boy", but mostly she wanted him to feel as if he was lower than dirt and by the looks of it – it was working.

He shifted uncomfortably as his younger sister stared him down. He sighed and nodded softly.

"I'm sorry. I did _not_ want you finding that. Seamus had handed it to me during Potions class earlier today and the only thing I came up with was to stuff it into the middle of the book. I should have just told him that I needn't need it, which I don't, if you wanted to be sure." He said softly his eyes downcast and embarrassed.

As if being ruffled by her feathers, Hermione let go of her anger at that moment. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned slightly.

"Ginny, we'll see you later alright?" Hermione said as she tilted her head to the side for Ron to follow her outside to the corridor. Ginny pursed her lips and nodded.

"See you."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the common room. Once so, the whole room burst out into loud whispers about what had just taken place. Most people looked over at Seamus, who had turned an incredible candy red colour and had retreated upstairs to his dormitory.

They walked for a while before Ron spoke up, fiddling with his hands.

"Mi-Mione." He sputtered. She stopped walking and turned around to look at him, he almost walked into her. She looked at his chest. He was rather refined and muscular under the shirt that he was wearing and was sporting a finely chiseled six-pack that suited him well.

"Are you mad at me?"

"How could I not?" she cried. "I thought that you had more common sense than that Ron."

"I can't help being a guy, Hermione. I'm sorry if my manhood has a brain of its own when it wants." Hermione blushed profusely.

She nodded and turned around. She took a step before Ron grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He paused. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. I don't know what I would do without you, where I would be at this moment without you, what my life would be _without you_." He whispered. Hermione's lips cracked into a small smile. He could feel her warm cheeks against his and she sighed softly.

"I love you, too Ronald Bilius Weasley. You complete me; I will never love anyone as much I do you, ever. You remember that." She whispered back. He smiled in her neck and she let out a small giggle, as it felt ticklish against her skin.

He kissed behind her ear and she smiled. "I sure will."

_Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Someone Else's Arms**. If there are any ideas, dilemmas, etc. comments are surely appreciated. Nevertheless, comments are always welcome 'round here. )  
Thank you for reading and reviewing – watch out for the second chapter soon!_

_The story title from one of my favourite songs – **Someone Else's Arms by Mae **& the chapter title from **The Nightmare Before Christmas – What's This**._


	2. Butterfly

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with JK Rowling's original workings. I however do own any characters that I do put in my story, the times and places and plots put into it. No infringement intended._

**Someone Else's Arms  
**_Butterfly_

"Draco." Her whiny voice was starting to get the better of him. Her small, pale hand was latched around his wrist obviously trying to pull him towards her and anyone who would have seen knew that he did not want to be around her.

His head lashed around to see her, his eyes on fire. "Pansy fucking Parkinson, do you _mind _letting me go?" He seethed.

She gave him a small pout, her lower lip slightly extended. He pursed his lips and leaned into her, planting a rough kiss against her cupid bowed lips. She smiled and let him go. "Go. I'll be around."

Without much hesitation, he walked away from her around the Dungeon Corridors. He let out a long sigh, took out his wand, and said 'Lumos', the tip of his wand lit up the dark, dank walls and he continued to walk. Looking around five minutes later, he unlit the wand and walked up the narrow spiral stairway up to the Astronomy Tower. He stripped of his robe placing it over one of the chairs in the room. Loosening his tie, he walked outside into the crisp air and looked out into the sunset.

This was always his favorite time of day, everything seemed calm and without harm. He wished that life could be like this every moment of everyone's life, or at least his. He began contemplating about recent happenings from the past few weeks.

Their first day of school, new Slytherins, his appointment to becoming Head Boy, dating the drama queen – Pansy Parkinson (he shivered at the thought), and his sleepless nights. But in all of his thoughts the greatest was the most fearful, where his loyalties lied. Was it here at Hogwarts with his classmates or was it elsewhere?

He did not want to think about it.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, breathing out softly. He closed his eyes, extended his arms out beside him, and breathed in deeply. All his problems seemed to fade at that moment. He loved the feeling of being empty, the feeling of being content with what he did not want to remember, the feeling of knowing that _life was short_.

A butterfly softly sat on his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at it. The butterfly was beautiful, something he would dearly appreciate for days to come. Nothing lasted long in Malfoys' life and one thing he knew for sure was that Pansy surely was not going to make him rethink of it. He was growing tired and utterly annoyed with the Slytherin girl.

He needed to end it, one way, or another.

Period.

The butterfly flew from his arm into the soft wispy clouds, he imagined. He gave a small smile and put his hands in his pockets. He retreated inside of the tower, grabbed his robe, and walked out. It was then that he remembered something – Dinner. His stomach unquestionably was not refusing.

Quickly slipping on his robe, he ran from the tower and ran smack dab into a fifth year, whom had toppled over and had been holding their head from hitting the stone floor. Draco looked down at her. She had brilliant hazel-brown eyes and her hair had been strewn across her heart-shaped face. Groaning, she looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He helped her up, asked her if she was okay, and told her to get to dinner where she rightfully belonged.

"I was told to look for you, Malfoy." She said, not moving.

"By who?" His voice turned steely.

"Professor Snape."

"What does he want?" He sounded irritated.

"He didn't mention, but he said that he needed you right away, preferably before dinner if you could make it."

He sneered and nodded. "Thank you." He started to walk away from her, but was stopped by a hand around his upper arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you Slytherins today?" He glowered. He glared at her, her expression stayed neutral.

"You just seem to be a bit off today. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He said snatching his arm away from her. "Now, if you don't mind I have to attend to more important business." And without faltering, he walked away from her towards the Great Hall.

They had been walking towards the Great Hall doors when they had spotted Draco looking rather "feathered-up."

"What's gotten into you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She was rather collected as Draco shot her a bottomless piercing set of eyes.

"That is none of your business, Granger." He spat. Ron scowled from behind; Draco caught wind that he was standing there and sneered. "Goes for you, too Weaslebee. Mind your own damn business."

Hermione was clenching her jaw tightly as Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and sat down at his respected table. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. "Foul, pure-blooded git."

Ron nodded and led them both into the hall. They both sat down and filled their plates with scrumptious foods. Hermione slammed her fork against the table minutes later and many heads looked at her.

"You would think-", she said, but stopped in mid-sentence with the amount of eyes looking at her. "Okay, get back to your own conversations, now." She said rather annoyed. Once that was said and done, she continued.

"Wouldn't you think that since he's Head Boy and _I'm_ Head Girl that he would at least try to be more civil? I mean, I try every damn day to be the role example but he is so thickheaded to get through to. I mean, come on! Really this is our seventh year; he needs to get over himself." Small red sparks soared from her hair.

"Hermione."

"Shut up, Ron."

"No, Hermione. Your hair. You have sparks coming from it?" He said confused. He looked at her incredulously. She gave a small inaudible gasp and calmed down enough to cease the sparks.

"Sorry."

"No need to be." He said as he placed his fork down. He gave a low yawn, covered his mouth for a sneeze, and got up.

"Ready?"

"Bit tired." He said. She nodded and got up as well, the fork still in her hand. He looked down at her hand and she placed the fork back down on the plate. She blushed softly and he gave a small chuckle. Some girls looked over at Ron many from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. A few were scattered between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They all seemed to be fawning over him; the Slytherin girls' had to admit that he did look good even though they would never date him because of the plain and simple fact that he was a loathed Gryffindor.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out to many eyes watching them, but one set in particular would have caught anyone by surprise.

Draco Malfoys'.

_Authors Notes: Any ideas, dilemmas, etc. you may leave some comments. Everything and anything is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Chapter three shall be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_Chapter title **Butterfly by Corrine Bailey Rae.**_


	3. Time Turned Fragile

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with JK Rowling's original workings. I however do own any characters that I do put in my story, the times and places and plots put into it. No infringement intended._

**Someone Else's Arms  
**_Time Turned Fragile_

Tired, they walked through the halls of Hogwarts late at night. It was nearing twelve thirty on Hermione's new silver watch. She covered her mouth as she let out a soft yawn.

"Excuse me." She said softly. Draco fully ignored her. He had been sleepwalking the whole entire time they were on duty.

Hermione stopped walking and Draco not noticing continued. She knelt down, sat on the bare floor, and watched Draco walk into a wall. She pulled her robe around her face and stifled a laugh. Fanning herself, she could not hold in the laughter and she snorted and fell over on her side. Rubbing his head, he scowled at her laughing form.

"You think that was funny, Granger?" He said through clenched teeth. She was now holding her stomach, still laughing.

"I'm talking to you, Granger."

She kept on laughing. Even his voice was comical to her.

"Stop laughing." He said sternly. She did, just for a mere second and then started laughing all over again.

"Mudblood." He mumbled under his breath. She suddenly stopped laughed, nose flaring she gave him eyes full of fire and loathsome hatred. Standing up, she swept past him, her robes ruffling his. He smirked slightly and walked behind her.

Hermione had checked in every classroom that they had passed to make sure that no one was in there after dark. She found a pair of Slytherins making out in the Ancient Runes classroom and smirked devilishly. She coughed and the pair looked up.

Draco had walked inside of the classroom and stood dumbstruck beside Hermione as she tapped her foot on the cold ground underneath her. His face tightened, his eyes narrowed and without warning, he walked out of the classroom appalled. Hermione felt Draco leave her side and exit the room.

"Parkinson. Zabini. Detention with Filch tomorrow night, he will assign you both what he sees fit, and twenty points each from Slytherin House." She was calm in speaking and had stepped beside the door, which was still open. "Straight to your rooms and if I see any one of you out after dark again, I will be forced to take more immediate actions."

Both Slytherins had pursed their lips as they walked past the Gryffindor Head Girl out of the room. As they walked out of sight, she could hear _'Mudblood bitch'_ emit from Parkinson's mouth. She shook her head and closed the classroom door behind her, hoping to see Draco standing beside the frame of the door – but he was not. Actually, he was not anywhere to be seen around the surrounding corridor.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out. Nothing. She walked towards the end of the corridor and looked around and she called out his name again. Nothing.

_Where is that boy?_ She thought. Flustered she walked towards the dungeons to make sure that the troublemakers she had come across were actually in their house. Walking up towards the frame in front of the Slytherin Common Room, she gave a forced smile, said the password 'Polonaise' before the frame slid upwards, and let her enter inside.

The few heads that were in the common room swung around to look at her. Two did double takes and catcalled out to her. She walked over to them both and smiling sweetly asked them if Parkinson and Zabini had come into the dungeon room and had appointed themselves among their dormitories. They told her yes after much debate and she then took off five points each. 'For being rude towards your Head Girl.'

"Do any of you know if Malfoy came in here?" she asked one of the boys. One shook his head and ignored her afterwards. Sighing she walked out of the dungeon and walked around hoping to find Malfoy and still keep on the watch out for anyone who was out after designated hours.

After walking around for a couple of minutes, she saw the entryway up towards the Astronomy Tower. Usually she always found people in this tower late at night – hopefully she would not have to meet any trysting couples tonight. It just was not her night. Sighing deeply as she reached the top of the tower, she found that no one was in the room, so she tried for outside.

A sudden chill ran down her spine as she found Malfoy leaning on the balcony edge, his blond hair falling in front of his face and his eyes closed. She bit her lip wanting to help him, but knew if she did, she would regret it for years to come. Swallowing spit, she spoke.

"Malfoy." She said softly, but with a rugged touch into it. He looked up and turned around to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and she was taken aback by his disheveled appearance.

"What Granger?" He said. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to let out his anger on her; he just wanted to fall off this balcony and not wonder what would happen next.

"I took fifty points from your house."

He blinked at her and turned back around towards the nightly sky. "Understood and rightfully deserved." He said solemnly. He gave a soft shuddering sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Hints of concern were etched on her words.

"What is it to love, Hermione? What is it like to actually have someone there for you? Someone- someone who will be there to care for you, to make sure that you do not get hurt – to just…be there? _What the hell is it?_" He yelled out into the open midnight sky.

Blinking, she thought about it. She shook her head. "I-I don't know how is it to love, Malfoy. But when there is someone there for you, nothing can stop you from achieving what you want to accomplish, nothing goes wrong during the day. They make you laugh and feel like all the weight on your shoulders have been lifted off. They keep you moving, they keep you sane, and they keep you from wanting to kill yourself because you know that you have someone there to wake up to. You just…know."

"I wish. I just _wish_ that I had people in my life that would be there. Why do you get the privilege of being so damn fortunate?" He looked at her, parts of his hair being strewn across his face as the wind blew.

"Fortunate? You would not be saying that if you were not in the right mind, Malfoy. You are the one who is fortunate. Sometimes there are just days when you want everything to melt and go away and when it does not you explode and cave. You are in pure misery. When the lights go off – you'll understand."

She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and wrapped her robe tightly against her cold body. Malfoy had been staring at her with an incredulous look on his face. Looking down at her feet, she mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Right." His voice was soft and gentle, a first for them both. "I just-" He paused for a moment. He ruffled his hair, closed his eyes, and drew in the cold air. "I've just always wished that I had friends like you, Granger. You know the kind that will always be there for you. The ones you can count on and will not cheat on you."

Her anger seemed to get the better of her before she could calculate the words in her brain. "Who's been cheating on you, Malfoy?" Her nose had flared, which was turning a soft red colour.

He gave a disbelieving laugh. "Thought you would've known. Smartest witch of your age and you cannot catch on to little itty-bitty things that happen around Hogwarts. You never cease to amaze me." His grey eyes were calm and reserved.

"Well, sorry if I do not catch wind of your relationships, Malfoy." She huffed.

"It's Parkinson. All right? It's obvious that I do not have to tell you when, where and or how it happened as you saw it with your own eyes." He shook his head and raised his eyebrows for a short moment. "Never would have thought, would you?"

As if wanting to say something else on the subject, he walked up towards her and she could see tear tracks running down his already pale face. He placed a finger over her lips and hushed her. He blinked and not knowing what to do took a step back.

"I shouldn't have told you that. I will not beg you, for Malfoys are not beggars nor shall I bend down and plead the fifth with you either, but I do ask you to keep this to yourself. Enemies or not. Some things I just do not ever want escaping out into the public eye. Ruin my reputation, y'know?"

Fully understanding what he meant she walked away from him and out of the tower without another word, frustration running through her veins.

_Authors Notes: Any ideas, dilemmas, etc. you may leave a comment, because they are always cool to have. Nevertheless, you can leave a comment for about anything anyway. I hope you are pleased with chapter three, took me awhile to finish it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
__Chapter four will be up ASAP.  
__Chapter title **Time Turned Fragile by Motion City Soundtrack.**_


	4. Be Still And Know

_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with JK Rowling's original workings. I however do own any characters that I do put in my story, the times and places and plots put into it. No infringement intended._

**Someone Else's Arms  
**_Be Still and Know_

'Devoirs'--Her door opened to let her in. The lights flickered on and the fireplace started as she entered. The room was lavish compared to her old dorm room that she had shared with Lavender and Padma for the past six years of being a student at Hogwarts. The four-poster bed was covered in cranberry and gold embroidery around its edges. Her pillows swapped between the two compromising colours, as so did the curtains on her vastly large ceiling windows with opposite colour embroidery.

Her cherry desk sat over in the corner, next to the windows and its rich colour bounced off in radiance when the sun hit upon it. She had parchment, quills and opened books scattered out on that desk and it made her feel comfortable to know that when she wanted to scrimmage down something important, the _world_ was open for it.

Now, her room just would not be complete without a bookcase to keep her books in when she was not in use of them. Its cherry colour matched with the cherry of her desk and her bed and in a way it made her feel, more at home when she came in here to do whatever she wanted without anyone disturbing her and her thoughts. She had placed a ward against the bookcase just in case someone caught her saying her password and tried to get something from her beloved set of books. She would not have it. Not now, not ever.

Stripping of her robe, she placed it upon her bed and laid her wand beside it. Stretching she walked over to her window and opened it, a rush of air swept over her. She drew in the cold air in small breaths and looked out into the bright moon. Smiling softly, she closed her windowpanes, took off her school shoes and socks, and wiggled her toes in between the plush rug that was set beside her bed.

She breathed in and out calmly, her eyes closed. The word love popped in her mind and flashed itself right before her closed eyes, her eyes opened quickly. She blew a raspberry and walked into her bathroom.

There was a tub, just like the one from inside of the prefects' bathroom, but a big bigger in size. There were still all the knobs of colourful bubbles, scents and water. There was no diving board in her bathroom which she was rather grateful for and the room was always clean – even though she greatly disapproved the usage of house elves. It made her feel uncomfortable, even though she knew that they were free elves and not under order of Hogwarts to actually _do_ work, it just hadn't settled in her mind as yet.

She turned on one of the knobs and it poured itself into the immensely large bathtub. Its fumes filled the air of the room with black cherry and nutmeg as it filled. Peeling her clothes off she laid them down on one of the benches inside and stepped into the warm waters that welcomed her and wrapped around her like a glove. Scrubbing her body clean, she felt more than clean, but made no effort in getting out. She had already turned off the knobs as the tub was already full and she just sat and daydreamed.

She fell into a soft slumber as she lay there in the tub.

_What is it to love, Hermione?_, kept on repeating over and over in her mind. Every face that passed her by in her short-lived dream seemed to be asking her the same question. She was walking down a passageway towards Greenhouse Seven when she had spotted Ron sitting on the dewy grass gazing into the sky. He looked like a little kid waiting for Santa Claus to pop out from the sky. She walked over to him quietly and had sat down beside him.

He had looked at her, a blank expression on his face. "Do you love me, Hermione?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I do. What made you think that I didn't?"

His face remained blank. Without void. No expression. At all.

"Do you know _what it is to love_, Hermione?" His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes were pasted unto hers. That question – why was everyone saying it?

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Ron?" Worry and fear was written all over her face.

He shook his head and looked away from her. "I-I just want to know if you know that love is something that you can't define. Something that you can't keep away from – that its fate. That love is never-ending no matter how hard you try to suppress it. No matter how much it hurts you to know that you can't live without that person in your life and that if they were ever taken away from you that you'd feel crushed for eternity. Do you know what love is, Hermione? Because I do-"

He looked at her, she was biting her lip.

"Every time I look at you, I know what love is."

Her eyes were swelling with tears; she gave a small sniffle and rubbed her nose. A tear had fallen. She shook her head.

"Honestly Ron? I don't know what it is to love."

She slipped into the water and came up gasping for air. She spit out the now cold water from her mouth and looked around her, her breathing choppy. Pulling away wet strands from her face, she grabbed the towel from the side of the tub and stepped out of the tub wrapping it around her naked body. The tub drained itself and left it sparkling clean.

Pursing her lips slightly she walked over to her sink and looked into the mirror. She felt that she looked horrible and did a self-examination of her body and all. Blowfish facing herself in the mirror she said a drying charm for her hair and her now damp bare body. Walking out of the room she found that her pyjamas were laid out for her on her bed and her robe and wand were propped up over on the beds end.

Getting dressed in five minutes flat, she gave a long loud yawn and jumped into her bed. It was quarter to two by the time she had fallen asleep into a sporadic sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in his own tub doused in his own recollections and in warm waters. The room smelled of lavender vanilla – the scent of the month. Eyes closed he inhaled the fumes and drifted off into a land of nothing.

Waking up a half hour later, the cold water was beginning to nip at his exteriors and he came out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist as the water in his tub also drained itself to a sparkling shimmer. Raising an eyebrow, he walked out of his bathroom into his own room. It was in the same arrangement as Hermione's except with a different colour scheme of forest green and silver. The only exception was that his desk was actually clean and not messy as such.

Grabbing his black satin pyjamas he slipped into it, even though his body was now quite damp. He liked it that way. Everything stuck. He smirked and took his towel and towel-dried his hair, which came out to look wild and sticking out in odd places, but he liked it that way. It came out just right in the morning to come.

He chuckled and shook his head as he looked into his mirror. His skin was flawless and his eyes made everything just perfect. Those beautiful grey eyes put everything into place. It was what being a Malfoy was all about – flawless, a consummation of perfection.

Running his hand through his hair, he breathed out deeply and walked over to his window. Opening them, all thoughts drained from his body once more. The same butterfly from earlier that day came soaring down upon him and it felt ticklish against him.

"Why do you keep coming back?" He asked it. He knew it wouldn't answer him, but it was something that needed to be asked. It fluttered against his bare arm and as if in denial of itself, flew unto the tip of his nose.

Closing its wings, it stared intently at Draco. He scrunched his nose, but it wouldn't move. He blew softly on it, but it just _wouldn't budge_.

"What do you want from me? I'm not anything special. Just leave me alone." He sneered. Its left wing slapped gently against his nose, refusing. Draco almost jumped out of his pyjamas.

"Are you serious? You understand me? Gah, I'm dreaming." He closed his eyes tightly, counted mentally to himself to ten and opened his eyes again.

It was still there. He felt that if this butterfly was a human being it would be laughing at him right at this moment. Or was it?

Draco lifted his right forefinger and scooped up the butterfly unto his finger. "You are a real butterfly right?" His brought his hand arm length away from his face and watched it intently. The butterfly didn't answer or make any inclination of hearing the idiotic question.

"I guess you are. Now get going I'm going to bed. I have better things to do than to stand here talking to some butterfly that can't even talk back to me. I must be off my damn rocker for thinking that you would." The butterfly flew from his finger into the night sky.

He closed his windows and slinked over to his four-poster bed and sat down on it. He yawned and scratched his upper arm. He lay back on his bed, the satin sheets rubbing against the bare of his back.

'_Ruin my reputation, y'know?' What reputation?_ He snorted. His conscious came into play.

"Of being a Malfoy, Draco." It said.

_I hate being a Malfoy, damnit. There isn't a person out there that isn't afraid of me. Do you know-?_

"How much it hurts to know that people don't give a flying fart about how you feel? I believe I would, seeing as I'm your conscious, Draco." It smarted.

_You're not making this situation any better than it should be. So if you are here to mock me then leave me the hell alone. I don't have the time for you nor do I need you. Good night to you._ He shut out his conscious from his thoughts and looked up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and his stomach churned as he saw Pansy and Blaise snogging in the empty Ancient Runes classroom. He wanted to run away from everything, wanted to cry but knew that Malfoys did not do such a thing – but it happened anyway. He cried until he had no more.

He cried because he had no one.

_Authors Notes: Any ideas, dilemmas, etc. leave a lovely comment. All comments are appreciated please and thanks. Took me about four hours to write this chapter, because I wanted it to be just right, but that's really for you to decide. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Chapter five shall be up pretty soon (as long as I get some comments, lots most possibly).  
__Chapter title **Be Still and Know by Steven Curtis Chapman.**_


End file.
